When hell rises over
by blazergod200
Summary: What happens if gumball goes too far one day and his mom has had enough of it what would happen


Nicole Green woke up on a weekday afternoon, her body sore and ears starting to fill with her son's annoyances. Smacking her lips and shaking out any tiredness, she shuffled out of bed, approaching the door to her eight-year-old son's room. Knocking on the door harshly, she raised her voice.

"Little brat, how many times did I tell you not to make noise while I'm trying to get some rest! You don't know how hard it is to work at home. If you had any money I'd charge you to live here."

She heard Gumball whine, and she didn't like it.

"What was that?!"

"Sorry, mom…"

" **I can't hear you!** "

"Y-yes, mom!"

"Good."

She took a few steps away from Gumball's door, went into the kitchen, and started to brew a cup of coffee. She growled and bit her lip. It had been a while since her very heated breakup with her ex-husband Richard Watterson. She reflected on her former husband; although he was a sweetheart, he was a complete idiot. The last straw was when he wiped out the family's savings by buying that star. Nicole was lucky, as she walked in on him about to hide away their investments and purchases to cover up his tracks; any later and she would never have found out. She blew up at him, Richard ended up sleeping on the couch that night, and Nicole filed for divorce a few months later, taking her flesh-and-blood and whatever money they had left. Last she heard from Richard, he was living with his mother. _I bet that stupid star'll fizzle out by the time Gumball's twelve anyways,_ she thought.

Nicole then turned her attention to the coffee brewer. It was done already. The warm smell of the cinnamon brew filled the air around the kitchen. She got out her mother's favorite porcelain mug and waited until the coffee filled up the mug to the brim. She lightly set the mug on the kitchen table, and took a few sips, not caring whether or not she got a burn on her tongue. She set the mug down for less than a second when she got a phone call. Frowning, she got the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Mrs. Watterson?"

It was her boss, who kept forgetting about Nicole's divorce.

"Yes, this is. Well, I'm Miss Green now."

"Okay. Miss Green, do you have those papers ready for today?"

"Papers?"

"Yeah. We didn't send a fax machine to your house out of the kindness of our hearts."

"Oh, right. Now I remember. Well I didn't get those done yet. I will soon."

"Alright, well, you'd better hurry up. The higher-ups won't be too happy if they find out you're late with bringing those in. Ok?"

"Ok. I got it."

"Great to hear, miss. Bye."

"Good bye."

Nicole waited for her boss to hang up, then she angrily slammed the phone down on the receiver. She had completely forgotten about the papers she was supposed to fax over to her old work place! Moving upstairs quickly, she went to her bedroom - the master bedroom now holding a single bed, her former husband's side being converted into an at-home work station. On the plus side, she didn't have to leave home for work or be away for long hours. On the bottom side, she still had to fax tons of paper work, have business calls that would take well over half an hour, and on top of it all she still had to deal with her son. Sitting down at her new desk, she clicked the keys on her computer and started to fax over the papers. Then, without knocking, her son came in.

"Mommy?"

Nicole angrily stared back at her son. She hated being interrupted during work.

" **What is it?!** "

"Um… I smelled some 'cimmanin-ny' stuff from downstairs. Can you make me some-"

"No, Gumball! Mommy needs to work. Get some string cheese or something. So, go. Close the door once you get out. Oh, and it's pronounced 'cinnamon', not ' _cimmanin_ '."

The little Gumball waited until his mom turned away, then made a silly face at her and went downstairs. He wondered what the cinnamon smell was, then looked at the kitchen table where there was a big mug. He grabbed the mug; whatever that was in it, it looked like hot chocolate, and smelled even better. He once saw his mum drinking out of this, and saw that she looked better. _Maybe,_ he thought, if I drink this I can be better too, just like mom! He closed his eyes and took a swig of the brew.

-xXUEDRXx-

Nicole was just starting to calm down. It had been a few hours since she had a little meltdown at Gumball for interrupting her during work. The papers were faxed in, there weren't any important calls so far, and her son was probably watching TV or something downstairs. She didn't need to worry too much. Getting out of her seat, she grabbed something from her dresser that helped her cool down in the best way she knew how; a dildo that was long and thick, and some lubricant. It was the only thing that could really help her cool down. She remembered quickly how, before Gumball, when she'd had a bad day at work, she could just count on Richard to pound away her troubles. Now that he was out of the picture, this was the next-best thing. She lifted up her skirt and rolled down her undies, then squirted some lube on her hands and rubbed it on the tip and shaft of the toy.

Just before she inserted the lubricated toy into her dry cunny, however, there was a loud noise. Something breaking, something spilling. And she could barely hear a little gasp. She angrily frowned, not even getting her undies back on before kicking the door to her room open and trudging downstairs. She saw what it was. The porcelain coffee mug, a favorite of her mother's, on the floor and shattered into pieces. Stale coffee covering a space of the kitchen tile. And was there was Gumball, shaky with caffeine. She could see a crazed, stupid look in his eyes, the same one Richard had years ago when she caught him wasting the family's money. Gumball was staring at the floor, not having seen Nicole yet.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! Mom's gonna kill me!"

He turned and saw his worst nightmare right in front of him. She looked more furious than any other time; more so than when he was suspended from school recently for being a ruckus. She was breathing deep, about to yell in her loudest voice. But she held her voice in, which surprised her son. Nicole was incredibly angry at Gumball, but thoughts started to gather together in her mind. And those thoughts coalesced into a purpose; a sinister purpose. Seething, she took Gumball's arm and stared at him with her pitiless eyes.

"You little _fuck_. You're in a world of trouble now."

Gumball was dragged up the stairs by his mum, awaiting the most painful spanking, the longest cleaning, the worst lashing out at him. Nicole took him into her room and tossed him on the floor near her dildo.

"See that thing right there? That's you, right now. You're a fuck toy."

Gumball struggled a bit before sitting upright.

"F… fuck toy?"

"Yes, now shut up!"

She lifted her skirt again, showing her still-dry pussy to her son.

"See this right here? This is my pussy. You will lick my pussy or I'll beat you into next week. Got it?"

Gumball shook his head, not understanding his situation.

"No! That looks icky!"

Nicole growled and stepped on Gumball's leg.

"I said 'lick my pussy', you little shit."

"N-no! I don't wanna!"

Stepping off Gumball's leg, Nicole grabbed her son's arm and forcefully tossed him on her bed. Gumball made it known he didn't like it.

"Stop it, mom-!"

Before Gumball could get up, Nicole jumped on the bed, forcing her cunt into her son's open mouth. Her legs and knees pinned his arms down, and his legs were near useless in this situation. Nicole chuckled almost evilly.

" _Now_ are you gonna lick, bitch?"

Gumball whimpered until he closed his eyes, which made Nicole spread his eyelids open.

"No, no, no! I want you to see all of this!"

About to cry, Gumball tried to keep his eyes from closing while he inched his tongue closer to his mother's dry cunt, which was getting wetter. Nicole realized something; this was making her wet. She smiled, knowing how wrong it was, but it felt so right to do this. Not for her son, but for her own self.

"C'mon, bitch! I don't have all day!"

Gumball didn't know some of the words Nicole was saying; he'd heard 'fuck' a few times when she argued with his former daddy, but never 'pussy' or 'bitch'. He was slapped by his mother, reminding him to get to licking. Finally, the tip of his tongue touched his mother's pussy.

He didn't know whether to be sick or to keep licking. It was disgustingly sour, but it wasn't incredibly disgusting. The taste was rather complex; as was the feel. Nicole didn't have time for Gumball to contemplate his surroundings.

"What're you waiting for?! Keep licking!"

Gumball's eyes widened while he licked his mother's pussy up and down. Nicole sighed in relief. _This is good,_ she thought. _I'm liking this. Heheh…_ Gumball then stopped licking to take a breather. Nicole wasn't pleased.

"Hey Fuckball, it's this or a beating."

She slapped him in the face, prompting Gumball to lick faster. She didn't like that, either; she whacked his forehead.

"I swear, you're asking to get beat! So lick!"

She smiled after Gumball got back to licking, again because this was so taboo, so wrong… but it felt very _very_ good inside. Like it was something she had been missing ever since she left Richard.

"Mmm… such a good job, little Fuckball…"

Grinding up against Gumball's mouth, she took short, frenzied breaths. _I should've done this a lot sooner,_ she thought.

"Mmmm…"

She huffed and puffed, trying to keep herself from cumming.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you? Little piece of shit."

Gumball was scared now. Whatever his mom was doing to him, he didn't like it. Her pussy kept getting wet with every reluctant stroke of his tongue. Nicole's eyes had a look of dominance, of power, and most importantly, of happiness. A very strange kind of happiness Gumball had never seen from his mother ever since she left Richard. It unnerved him as much as it scared him. She repeatedly rubbed her dripping womanhood against Gumball's tongue, her juices making their way down his throat. She could tell by his look he didn't like it; but she didn't care. _He's just a stupid kid,_ she thought.

Minutes went by. Then half an hour. And at last, an hour had passed. Nicole was almost relieved. Just a few more strokes, she kept thinking to herself while little Gumball kept eating her out. Gumball was worn out by now, and couldn't wait until his mom was done with whatever it was that she was doing with him. Suddenly, Nicole went faster while riding her son, looking more and more ruthless by the second.

"Almost there, little fuck! That's it, lick your mom's pussy like a good bitch!"

She whined, then grunted, then stopped grinding up against his mouth. She held her breath, then let out a deep sigh. She was having her first orgasm in years. She spread her dripping cunt open and squirted on Gumball's face, and spurts her cum landed on his forehead, got up his nose, and dripped down into his mouth. Gumball coughed, the squirt of female ejaculate briefly taking him off-guard. His mother didn't like it; she slapped his face.

"You're gonna swallow my cum like a good son would! Got it?!"

Gumball whimpered while nodding his head, taking a gulp and swallowing down his mother's cum. Nicole grinned almost diabolically.

"Good."

Gumball thought that was the end of it, that his mother would get off of him and she'd go right back to being her normal - well, his observance of her version of 'normal' - self. But it wasn't.

Soon after her climax, Nicole went right back to forcing her wet pussy into Gumball's mouth, pushing down hard, making Gumball give another round of oral to his mom. He was tired of it and didn't want to go any further; but he knew she wouldn't listen or care. She was the boss now. She smiled again, looking at the fear in Gumball's eyes.

"You love it, don't you little bitch? You love it, Bitch-ball!"

For Nicole, rubbing her pussy up against Gumball's wouldn't get tiring for a while. She felt another orgasm come on already as Gumball kept using his tongue to glide across her sweet spots and clit. The scent of her soaked cunt wasn't pleasant to him at all, but he couldn't complain in fear of a savage beating. He knew that Nicole couldn't control herself during her fits of rage; he even had a bruise or two from when she took it out on him. All he could see now was Nicole's beautiful body and cunt in front of his face. He kept licking while Nicole moaned.

"Mmm, mmm! I should've done this long ago, you little shit!"

She held onto his head and went even further in Gumball's mouth, her pussy's warm fluids flowing out and trickling down his throat. She kept going back and forth, her claws starting to dig into Gumball's bare scalp.

"Almost there… ooh, oh…"

Nicole had another orgasm; this one much better than the last. She came even harder than the first time, and Gumball didn't waste any time in swallowing down the rest of Nicole's hot semen. Nicole sighed out, then slapped Gumball on the face.

"I'm not done yet. I've got a lot of frustration to vent out. And don't pussy out on me or I'll beat you again."

Hours went by while Nicole had orgasm after orgasm, some dry and some soaking wet. Along the way, Gumball felt sicker and sicker, losing his vision after a while. Nicole slapped him again, reminding him that it'd be a bad idea to stop. But Gumball's body outdid his will. Around eight at night, Gumball finally laid back and went completely unconscious due to the ravaging Nicole was giving him. It took less than a minute for Nicole to sense that Gumball wasn't complying. Rather than slap him awake, she had a better idea.

Lifting herself off of Gumball, she saw how much cum that Gumball didn't get yet. She fingered herself, wiping some cum off, then glazed it around her son's lips. Then she got out of bed and picked Gumball's unconscious body up, hoisting him on her back. Carrying him was no problem; she was a strong woman, after all. She used no effort by the time she stood in front of what used to be Richard's closet. She opened the door, then carelessly tossed Gumball's body inside. She slammed the door shut, then went downstairs to grab Richard's old chair. Back upstairs, she stuck the chair in front of the door, jamming it in case Gumball had the smart idea to escape once he regained his senses. Once all was said and done, she laid herself on the messy bed. She took a deep breath in, then out.

"Today was good. Can't wait for tomorrow…

She slept peacefully that night.


End file.
